


Iced Coffee

by fyxxen



Series: Inspired by Caffeine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyxxen/pseuds/fyxxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As first Christmases together go, this one certainly isn't the worst... it just starts out a little chilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Coffee

Lydia goes into La Lune near closing on Friday evening for her and Allison's standing dinner date. The windows are fogged up from the warmth inside, and she's grateful to step into the cheerfully lit store, away from the gloom and warning of a winter storm. There's only a few customers left in the store; two students who are cramming for finals (she's seen them in here every day for the past two weeks, Allison texts her funny out of context arguments that she overhears), and a few business people who seem to be wrapping up their meeting. Isaac is bundling up as Lydia unwraps her scarves and takes off her gloves to acclimate to being inside once again. He kisses her on the cheek and dashes past, off to a hot date, she assumes with how fast he's going.

Allison comes out of the back and grins, dimples going into full affect. Lydia can't help her matching smile.

"I just have to clean up a few things in the back, then I'll be just about ready to go, promise!" Allison says as she leans over the counter, still grinning.

Lydia goes on her tip-toes to cross the rest of the distance and gives Allison a brief kiss, "Don't worry about it cutie, [j'ai un livre.]()"

"[Tu as toujours un livre.]()"

Lydia plops down into her favorite chair and picks up where she left off in [ _The Ethical Slut_ ](http://www.amazon.com/Ethical-Slut-Practical-Relationships-Adventures/dp/1587613379/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1419010516&sr=8-1&keywords=the+ethical+slut&tag=autowin-20), making a happily surprised noise a few minutes later when a spiced hot chocolate gets placed at the table near her elbow. She downs about half of it, overjoyed that Allison knows her habits well enough to know that in this weather any drink should be at drinking temperature so she doesn't burn herself. Coming up for air and to lick escaping droplets from her lips, Lydia is surprised to see that all the customers have left and it's just her and Allison in the store.

It's also been more than just a few minutes since she's come in.

"Oops, did I get caught up in my book?"

Allison laughs, making Lydia notice that she's already halfway bundled up, "Yeah, but it gave me time to finish closing up. I'm ready to go when you are."

"Well," Lydia drags out the l's, "I'm starving so now. Now would be a good time to get going."  
Allison laughs and pulls Lydia to her feet, not letting go of her hands until she has to deal with the front door locks and let Lydia get bundled up herself.

"So not that I'm not happy that you're around, but I'm a little surprised you haven't postponed any of our Friday nights yet, considering the season. Most students are just about finished with their finals and ready to get the fuck outta dodge, from what I've overheard in the shop these past few days," Allison says carefully, forced casual posture and face obscured by a dark fringe of bangs (the red and green highlights catch the light from the lamppost a few feet away).

Lydia wraps her arms around Allison's waist and rests her head against her back. "Hey, I would give you a heads up if I were going out of town. I wouldn't just disappear on you."

Allison finishes the last lock on the door and twists so that Lydia's arms are still around her waist but now Allison can comfortably put her left arm around Lydia's shoulders as they walk in the direction of Allison's apartment building.

"If? You're not going home for Christmas?"

Lydia's quiet for a moment before quietly, almost in a rush she says, "Dad has a hard enough time dealing with a daughter who wanted to help run his company instead of just spend its money. When I told him I liked girls he made it clear that it would just be better if I stayed in New York until I had my own place. Said I didn't need to put stress like this on my mother."

Allison stops them, not caring that they're in the middle of the sidewalk and there are dozens of people trying to rush about them. She wraps her other arm around Lydia as well and tries to fit as much love and understanding into the hug as she can as she drops a kiss on Lydia's forehead.

"I'm sorry babe." There's not much else she can say, but it does give her an idea.

++++

Lydia is nervous all throughout dinner, and she can’t quite put her finger on why. Allison is acting a little cagey, she obviously has something going on in her mind and Lydia doesn’t want to press but she’s so curious and honestly a little worried. It’s the first holiday season she’s ever spent actually having something more than a fling so she also can’t help but wonder if she’s projecting the worry.

“Hey, Lyds,” Allison snaps her fingers just in front of Lydia’s nose, startling her. Lydia would be more annoyed if Allison weren’t so cute about it, “earth to the beautiful redhead, I had an idea I wanted to run by you.”

Lydia sticks her tongue out at Allison as she grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. “Shoot.”

“What would you think…” She trails off before clearing her throat and starting again, “what would you say to maybe spending Christmas with me? I mean, I know we haven’t been dating long but why not? And I mean I was planning on doing something quiet anyways, because my parents can’t afford to fly out here this year and I can’t afford to close the shop for Christmas and New Year’s, so maybe if you-“

Lydia is absolutely charmed by the way Allison can’t meet her eyes and is becoming more and more flustered and blushing, but decides to save her anyways by cutting her off, “Oui, Ali, I think it’s a wonderful idea. I would love to.”

Allison smiles, big and bright and Lydia feels like she’s staring into the sun.

“Yeah?”

“How could I ever say no to such wonderful holiday plans?”

++++

Lydia gets to Allison's apartment at five after eight. It was the perfect time: she didn't feel like she was too late, and it gave Allison, who was always running late, a few more minutes. One of Allison's neighbors, Mrs. Hendrikson, was on the way out when Lydia got up to the door, giving her the opportunity to surprise Allison just a little bit. About half way up the seven flights of stairs to Allison's apartment, though, Lydia gets a call.

“Bonsoir, Ali”

"Hey babe, so, uh, we may have to cancel our plans."

"Mmmm sorry nope, no can do buttercup, I'm walking up your stairs right now with a thermos of spiked cidery goodness."

"Ohhkay, then you'll get to experience a real winter wonderland in just a few moments."

They hang up, leaving Lydia confused until Allison opens her door looking like she’s wearing every jacket she’s ever owned. Granted, she’s still confused about what prompted all of this, but the apartment is as cold if not colder than the street she just walked off of, so she does what any good girlfriend would do– she wraps her arms around Allison and let’s her bury her icicle of a nose into the curve between her neck and shoulder.

“Okay frosty, what’s going on? I mean, winter wonderland sounded a lot more romantic when I thought we’d be toasty warm…”

Allison groans before pulling Lydia into the room and wrapping her arms around Lydia's waist.

"My asshole of a super left for the holidays and neglected to warn the building about the maintenance on the heaters, or maybe too many people were using theirs and now no one has heat."

Lydia combs her fingers through Allison's hair and makes soothing noises, partially trying not to laugh at how pathetic Allison sounds but also partially furious at the super for letting the building go without heat in the middle of winter.

"Is there anything we can do or anyone we can call?" Lydia asks.

"No, the super is unreachable and the company says there's nothing they can do about it because it's, you know. Christmas."

"Well, we could always go to my apartment? I know it's across town, but we definitely had heat when I left."

As Lydia finishes her suggestion, the universe decides that no, no, they shall not go to the apartment, as the power shuts off with a sizzle. Allison groans. Lydia sighs, but quickly brightens. Luckily Allison, ever the true romantic, has dozens of candles. Her best friend, being a firefighter, has also convinced her to have containers for all the candles around the room so that they could be burned safely and lessen the chance of burning her apartment down.

"Okay, babe. Go set up the candles, I know what this calls for."

Allison is confused but goes and gets the candles anyway. She had been hoping this would be a good first Christmas, but Lydia has a tone in her voice that offers the chance of salvaging the night. Using her phone's flashlight, she grabs candles and a lighter from her linen closet. By the time she's back in the living room and lighting the candles, Lydia has grabbed every blanket and pillow in Allison's apartment and started to build... a blanket fort?

Allison pauses before asking, unable to keep the smile from her voice, "are you building us a blanket fort, Lydia Martin?"

"You bet your cute freezing ass I am, Allison Argent." She grins.  
Allison stops trying to hold back her smile, letting it slide it into a full-blown grin. She sets up the rest of the candles before diving into the blanket fort to join Lydia.

It's not quite the toasty bed she had planned for them tonight, but it's warming up nicely, and Lydia is pouring cider from the thermos she brought and it smells heavenly.

"Thank you, Lyds. Really."

Lydia smiles, a faint blush rising to her cheeks, "Ali, thanks for inviting me over. Really, this is the first Christmas in a long time that I've looked forward to. And there may be no heat, and the power may be off, but I have a beautiful lady sitting here in a blanket fort with me and we're about to drink some spiced cider."

Before accepting the thermos cup, Allison leans over to kiss Lydia on one cheek. Setting the cup aside, she kisses the other cheek for good measure. Once on the tip of her nose to see her scrunch up her nose and giggle. Then once, a butterfly-light kiss on the lips. Allison finds herself quickly grinning into a deeper kiss as Lydia pulls her closer. 

Things start to get more heated as Lydia teases the curve of Allison's lips with her tongue... and then come crashing to a halt when Lydia tries to slip an ice-cold hand under Allison's shirt.

"Jesus, Lyds!" Allison grabs Lydia's hands and starts rubbing them together with her own, "your hands are freezing!"

Lydia pouts, "I was just about to warm them up, too."

Allison laughs and sticks her tongue out before saying, "not like you weren't going to!"

She grabs the thermos cup again and hands it to Lydia, demanding that she drink some to warm up. After making sure that Lydia would actually start to drink the cider, Allison grabs one of the non-supporting wall blankets and wraps herself and Lydia up in it.

"It may not be as active, but I know another way that we can conserve body-heat!" Allison giggles while Lydia rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Allison Argent, you look all bad-ass and tough with all your tattoos and tongue piercing and ever-changing hair, but you're such a cuddle-bug."

Allison rests her head against Lydia's shoulder and kisses the curve of her chin. "You know it, cutie."

++++

The next morning, Lydia wakes up overheated and with green and red hair in her face. Light is streaming through the window and she hears a heater kick on. What a Christmas miracle she thinks to herself before Allison makes a noise and curls up tighter around Lydia's body. Lydia mentally wrestles with herself before maneuvering herself out of Allison's arms, slipping off her winter outerwear on the way to the bathroom.

She sighs in relief after using the bathroom, thankful they didn't drink all the cider she had brought before slipping back into the blanket fort to cuddle back up with Allison. She may not be the cuddliest of people, but she’s learning to make exceptions, especially on mornings like this, especially with Allison Argent.

Twenty minutes later, Allison wakes up sweating. "Lydia, why is there so much clothes. Everything is hot. And not in the sexy way."

Lydia laughs to herself, and then aloud.

"I can fix that, you know." She winks.

Sex in a blanket fort is fun until the fort falls down around you. Then you just need to have a sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I really REALLY don't do French. So if I'm totes wrong, plz plz lemme know.
> 
> Also I recognize that there is no coffee in this fic. Sarah just told me I SHOULDN'T name it Iced Coffee because that was TOO punny and NOT ACCURATE.


End file.
